When the Avengers met Timothy Stark
by CosaBella
Summary: Tony Stark has a son... a certain green eyed tech genius. How does he meet the Avengers? And maybe later on Loki?
1. Prolouge

When the Avengers Met Tony Starks Son

**Hi all! So this is my first story for this fandom and the first story I have written in a while, so be patient with me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or NCIS…sadly.**

Every day since the battle of New York a week ago, the group had met up to get the SITREP( Situation Report) of all things that may need their attention that day, they typically did this over breakfast each taking a turn cooking the meal, except Thor and Tony. (There were a few incidents that shall not be talked about, involving a live chicken and a glowing egg)

Clint Barton and his red-headed partner, Natasha Romanoff, were walking down one off the seemingly endless, twisting and turning, hallways of their new home trying to locate the kitchen for the meeting. (Clint swares the hallways change every time he goes down them.) It was Clint's turn to cook so he was in a real rush as he was running late, having been caught up in a rather intense sparring match with Natasha. As Clint was turning the second to last corner to reach the kitchen, an delicious aroma met his nose, of grilling peppers, onions, and OMG was that STEAK!? He shared a quick glance with Natasha, quickening his pace, who was cooking that delicious smelling meal on his day? Definitely not Thor, he was off planet or Tony, please he couldn't cook to save his life, and Steve had cooked yesterday so that left Bruce, but the man hated cooking meat, didn't he?

As he was about to round the corner he literally ran into Capt. America, Steve Rodgers himself, (Even after a week Clint is still hiding his excitement knowing the first hero ever!) and Bruce Banner, the green rage monster no one wants to make angry. Well that ruled out…..everyone! Who the heck was cooking?! Both Clint and Natasha pulled a gun out before blushing and realizing that anyone stupid enough to break into a building of heroes and assassins wouldn't be cooking breakfast. So who, was cooking and why, were they in THEIR kitchen?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or NCIS…sadly.**

**Warning: One small sware word, look away if offended.**

Previously: _Who the heck was cooking?! Both Clint and Natasha pulled a gun out before blushing and realizing that anyone stupid enough to break into a building of heroes and assassins wouldn't be cooking breakfast. So who, was cooking and why, were they in THEIR kitchen_

Chapter 2:

They all ran the final few steps, bursting through the door to the kitchen. Freezing at the sight before them, a tall, blonde man who had his back to them was standing at the stove flipping a delicious looking omelet.

"Who the HELL are you!?" Burst out Clint, having never seen the man in his life.

The Blonde man turns, shocking them with the bright vivid green of his eyes, he smirks and opens his mouth to reply when he is cut off by a high pitched shriek.

"Timothy!" a red headed blur ran and practically tackled the young man, Timothy apparently. Steve Rodgers watches in confusion as the red head, Pepper he remembers Tony introducing as, hugging and seemingly all over the young man. What would Tony think? After all Pepper was _Tony's_ girlfriend, what was she doing touching another man? Steve snaps out of his thoughts as he watches Pepper interact with the man- no wait-_Timothy_,

She released the hug and playfully smacks his arm, "Your Father didn't tell you were coming! I would have….done something special" she winks playfully at him.

The Avengers glance at each other in shock the same look on their faces, Tony HAS a SON? And in Natasha's case Tony has a hot son? They all snap back to TONY'S SONS direction at his reply.

Timothy glances at the nearby elevator with a slightly concerned wrinkle in his brow, "It wasn't exactly planned," He commented dryly, with a rueful look on his face.

Pepper looks up sharply, "Tony? He…..?" concern clearly written on her face.

Tim once again glances at the elevator and then calls, "Jarvis?" he glances at a small glowing blue hologram that appears at his call, and turns to reassure his father's girlfriend, " He's fine, just having one of his Bad Days." He glances back at the screen, "Jarvis? Increase the oxygen levels in my dad's room by 2%, please." He waits for Jarvis's reassuring, "Yes Sir." before turning back to Pepper and his father's teammates.

Bruce speaks for the first time since arriving at the kitchen and receiving the new that his science bro/ lab partner has a son that he never told him about, when he hears the medical order. He goes into full Doctor Mode.

"Bad Day? Oxygen levels? What is happening to Tony? What's wrong with him?" Bruce practically growls at the end of the sentence, the shock of the day's events stressing his out and making him turn a little green.

The other Avengers reacted quickly, each drawing out a syringe of Hulk suppressant that they had started in hope to avoid an similar incident to like what happened on the heli-carrier. Natasha is the stealthiest and she slowly makes her move to the green-ish man that is struggling to suppress the monster inside of him. Natasha freezes as Timothy seemly comes out of nowhere going from one side of the room to her before she can blink, and grabs her arm and slowly shakes his head. He mouths "I got this" and shoots her a small smile.

Tim turns his attention to the man-monster in front of him, and starts talking in a calm and soothing voice, "Bruce? I know you don't know me well, but I need you to calm down and trust me when I say, Tony is fine." He shoots a quick smile to the waiting Avengers who are transfixed with his performance. "Bruce, look me in the eyes. Tony is in as perfect health as he can get. The arc reactor always makes it painful for him to breathe and today it's just a little worse, so to ease the strain, I give him oxygen when this happens, ok? Good, Good"

He gives the now completely calm Bruce a grin that is just like Tony's. "Come on up to my Dad's room with me, the others can eats the now cold breakfast." He says with a wink.

Bruce looks nervous as he replies," Are you sure…? I mean I…?" he asks unsurely, but he is quickly put at ease by the smile gets as Tim replies, " You kidin' me? It would be a huge help! I work with a Mossad assassin and I am pretty sure she kills someone every time I leave to help Tony with these days!" He said as he steered him to the elevator and threw a wink to Natasha as she quickly realized that she knew him, but under a different name, Special Agent Timothy McGee

_**Hi! Hope you enjoyed! I am going to try to give Tim a promotion to his own team, and have him manipulate Loki's way onto it, either in this story or make it its own story what do you think?**


End file.
